


【桂高】无罪

by WhiteRadish3



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 24,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23734252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteRadish3/pseuds/WhiteRadish3
Relationships: Katsura Kotarou/Takasugi Shinsuke
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

高杉晚了十分钟才出现在包厢里。  
彼时气氛已经热闹了起来。灯光昏暗音乐嘈杂，一个男人搂着姑娘，拿着话筒，嘴上胡乱唱着十八摸，手上认真实践着十八摸。桌上摆满了酒瓶，黄的白的红的。最贵的那瓶摆在桂的前面。  
高杉走进房间，被客人用敬语调侃：“您可算来了，您不出现，桂总都不开心。”高杉敷衍地笑笑。桂身边的姑娘很有眼力价地把他伸进自己裙底的手温温柔柔地拿出来，指间好像涂了蜜一般地缠绵了一番，坐到别的客人身边去了。高杉在姑娘让出来的座位上坐下，桂并不看他，掏出烟盒，取出一支烟，叼进嘴里。  
高杉给桂点烟。  
桂吸了一口烟，终于懒洋洋地抬起眼皮子看了看高杉。高杉把打火机撇桌上，脸上没什么表情。  
桂揽住高杉的肩膀，压过去，把包在口腔里的那口烟渡进高杉嘴里。高杉不喜这路数诡异的二手烟，咳了好一会儿，眼睛都红了。他亲回去，衔住桂的舌尖，细细地咬，狠狠地舔。  
桂的香烟空燃了小半截，烟灰掉落在桌面。  
包厢里十来个人，各自寻欢作乐。桂靠在沙发上，被高杉压着亲吻脖子，舒服得双眼微阖。他的手直白地摸到高杉大腿内侧，隔着西装裤和内裤，将那团鼓鼓囊囊的物事拢入指间和掌心，换来高杉在他颈侧一咬。  
两人对视。  
他们鼻尖对鼻尖地摩挲亲昵了一会儿，高杉翻身坐下，靠在桂身上。桂一边亲吻他的耳廓，一边解开他的衬衫纽扣。  
——高杉今天穿了件薄薄的白色衬衫，若不是墨绿色丝绒西装外套的遮挡，透过衬衫能看见他那被桂玩弄到高潮不知道多少次的乳头。  
桂把高杉的衬衫下摆从裤腰里拽出来，顺着他的下颌线舔吻，从锁骨摸到下腹，又熟练地开了那瓶最贵的酒。高杉微微仰起脸，伸出舌头，那酒便从他的鼻尖倾斜下来，流过他的唇峰和下巴，喉结和锁骨间的凹陷，左侧乳头。深紫红的酒在高杉身上蜿蜒如同河流，或者被劈开的蛇。桂冷静地观察着这惨白皮肉上绽开的鲜美又诡异的生命力，低头俯身在高杉的小腹处，开始往上舔舐昂贵且并不美味的酒液。隔着酒液舔到高杉的皮肤，随着他的呼吸微微高低起伏，带着细碎的颤抖。高杉被舔得呻吟出来，桂把两根手指插进他嘴里。  
“不准出声。”桂抬起头，冷冷地警告。  
于是高杉顺从地讨好那两根手指，不再入戏地叫。  
反正没人会听。

桂把高杉弄得衣襟大开，衬衫挂在肩头，下摆浸了红酒，算是毁了。高杉已经完全硬了，倚在沙发里，挑着眼角看桂，嘴唇微张，伸出一点舌尖舔舔下唇。桂没兴趣在大庭广众之下跟人进行生殖器的交流，拉住高杉的手腕，把他拽出门，上楼去自己的房间。高杉被他拖着，另一只手拢了拢衣服，还游刃有余地跟路过的同僚们打招呼。大家心照不宣地点头，今晚不论什么事都不要找桂总了，赶紧联系副总让他回来看场子，还有一屋子被桂总撂下的客人。

两人进了房间，桂把高杉甩到床上。高杉熟知桂的脾性，并不抱怨这样可能会伤到自己一把老腰，窸窸窣窣地脱了外套和裤子。桂同样脱了衣服，光着腿爬上床，两个人都只穿着衬衫，搂着接吻，手在彼此的腿根抚摸，探入内裤。高杉两条腿夹着桂的腰，脚趾在他腿弯里勾动着撩拨，然后用力翻身，把桂压在自己身下。  
屋里没开灯，窗帘开着，外面霓虹灯的光线透进来，一半红的，一半蓝的。桂仰面躺在雪白的床单和枕头上，漆黑的长发铺开，丝丝缕缕，像流动在高杉皮肤上的酒。高杉伏下身，吻住他的下唇，情人之间撒娇讨好的那种吻法。桂揉弄高杉的腰，紧绷的腹肌，背后支棱着的蝴蝶骨，用手掌包住那团由于情动而蠕动着的肩头，像包住他的阴茎，终于拨开那件衬衫，脱掉了扔在地上。高杉后退，俯首在桂的胯间，隔着内裤，嗅桂的气味。桂看穿他那状似迷恋膜拜的动作的表演性质，用脚跟在他背后不轻不重地敲了一下。高杉会意，用牙齿把桂的内裤拉下来，张嘴含住桂勃起的性器。身体最敏感躁动的地方被柔软湿润地包裹着，被舌头安慰抚弄，桂闭上眼，仰起头，发出低微的声音。高杉用舌根抵住桂的龟头，轻轻颤动，桂的阴茎也随之抖动，往他喉咙里射出一股精液。桂舒服了，伸手抚摸高杉柔软的耳廓，以示满意。高杉握住桂的手，指腹抚过他的纤细秀气的关节。  
桂同他十指交错，射完之后的难得温情。他摸到床头柜上的纸巾，拿给高杉，让他把嘴里的东西吐出来。高杉吐了桂的精，又在他下面舔了一圈，才爬上去要同他接吻。桂嫌弃地躲了一下，被高杉扳着脸，叼住了舌头。被堵住呼吸的桂去掐高杉的屁股，用拇指和食指揪起一小团肉，狠狠拧一圈，再用力扇上几巴掌。高杉从来只穿子弹型内裤，边缘紧紧地勒着，大半臀肉露在外面，在床上招摇地叫人亵渎。高杉脱掉内裤，桂从他的尾椎骨摸到会阴，食指和中指夹住高杉的阴茎上下滑动，像夹着一根雪茄。高杉直起身子，拉着桂的手，往自己胸上摸。桂喜欢高杉的胸，厚实的，肉肉的，穿着衬衫的时候会很有分量感地绷着布料，乳头很敏感，兴奋的时候会像女人一样勃起。桂喜欢高杉的胸，也喜欢高杉的屁股，也喜欢高杉的腰，也喜欢高杉的阴茎，最喜欢高杉的肛口和肠道。高杉正往自己手指上蘸了润滑，往屁股里捅。桂鲜少给高杉做润滑，一般都是高杉自己来，桂只是懒懒地看着他，下半身硬着，面上却是无聊乏味的样子。  
管他无聊不无聊，乏味不乏味，只要做就好了。  
高杉把自己捅开了，扶着桂的阴茎，直直地坐下去。赤裸的臀肉挤压着桂的大腿根，高杉挺着胸，被侵入的硬物顶得喘息。他的身体一半被窗外的光照亮，一半隐没在黑暗中，桂摸着黑暗中的那半边，从肛口蘸了些满溢出来的润滑剂，去拧他的乳头，另一只手在他的腰窝处轻轻搔刮着。高杉装作被桂弄软了腰，虚情假意地伏在桂胸口，温驯地用脸颊蹭着他的衬衫。桂顶了顶下身，揪住高杉的刘海，把他的脸拖到自己面前。高杉只剩下一只眼睛，瞎掉的那只总是用长长的刘海遮掩着。此时那张总是半遮半掩的脸完整地暴露在桂面前，翡翠一样冰凉的眼瞳，以及另一侧的可怖疤痕。桂看着这疤，想起是因为他是因为自己才瞎了只眼，有点心软，又立刻厌恶起自己的心软，于是推开他的脸。  
“别跟我装。”  
高杉撇嘴。说实话那根玩意儿塞在自己屁股里，死物一样，半点快感都没有，不如自己动。  
他扭动着腰，刘海又落下来，挡住疤痕。桂那根东西终于活了，热热的，勃动着，在自己体内抽插。桂抓着他的胯骨，咬他的喉结，毫无顾忌地在他里面捅。做过太多次，就算再乱来，彼此的身体也还是契合的。虽然说不上多舒服，也不觉得难受，高杉搂住桂的背，再次贴住他的胸口。阴茎被紧紧地包裹，身体也被紧紧地拥抱，桂终于是舒坦了些，生理上的和心理上的。他耸动着腰身，勾起高杉的下巴。性爱的快感给那张脸叠加了一层柔情的滤镜。桂拨开那半边刘海。疤痕的纹路其实他早已烂熟于心，毕竟这只眼睛是为他而瞎的。  
这只眼睛是为我而瞎的。  
先前被压下去的心软又冒了出来，嫩芽似的摆动着。他托着高杉的脸，那张不掩情态的脸。  
高杉眯着眼看桂，微微张开嘴，又想吻他。  
桂按住他的后脑勺，狠狠吻在他那空荡荡的眼眶上，同时射在他的屁股里。


	2. Chapter 2

桂走进办公室。助理整理打印出来的季度经营分析报告已经摆在桌上了。他翻了两页，兴致缺缺。毕竟那些人的文化素质就摆在那儿，写出来的蹩脚玩意儿都是各自烂熟于心的老梗。叫他们做PPT不如盯着他们做事，交报告只是训练他们多少有个逻辑分析的意识，绩效考核奖金分配有个数据上的标准，管理不能光靠直觉。

桂是那家夜总会所属集团的一个中层，管着一个区域林林总总十几家店，涉黄不涉毒。他正经名牌大学正经市场营销专业正正经经地毕业，GPA高得拿了最顶级的荣誉学位，先是校招进了一家大型集团总部的市场部，干了不到三个月就被调去了另一个缺人缺到死的BU跑业务。该BU的产品是各类啤酒，利润空间最高的主要客户是夜场。他跟着领导天天下场，夜夜笙歌，想方设法拉拢各个公主少爷妈妈桑。渠道和目标客户必须掐得准，搞定对方20%的业务能力强的人就能创造80%的利润。桂刚走出象牙塔，天赋异禀地眼光毒辣并且圆滑，还显得耿直诚恳讨人喜欢，不到十个月就把自家啤酒的市场份额提上去一大半，老板开会夸他都夸成了业界标杆。然而老板乐了没多久，桂就辞职了，跳槽去了客户集团。原因无他，唯薪水高矣。  
老板气得要骂街，你堂堂一个卖啤酒的，现在要去管那些卖屁股的场，这是什么道理。桂笑而不语。  
啤酒是怎么卖出去的？把自己看准的公主少爷妈妈桑上服了，他们就乐意拿你的货了。现在去管那些卖屁股的，好歹不用自己卖屌了。

桂盯着办公室的墙角发呆。那里摆了棵发财树，树旁边摆了个不甚美观的塑料桶。空调有点漏水，这两天没来得及修，只得拿个桶接着。空调水滴滴答答，有的落在桶边缘，沿着塑料滑下去。像沿着浴室里瓷砖壁滑下。高杉面对墙壁，额头靠在小臂上，撅着屁股，手指在身体里面抠挖着，把桂射进去的精液弄出来。桂倚在床头，隔着玻璃壁和朦胧水汽看着高杉的动作。他很少不戴套，偶尔想看自己的精液从高杉被操肿的肛口里流出来，混合着高杉的体液淅淅沥沥地沾在大腿根隐蔽的皮肤上，才会这样射进去。  
毕竟这个屁股不是自己一个人在用。

高杉是被他上服的少爷之一。  
两人相遇的时候高杉才刚成年，也才刚辗转来到这家店。桂见他第一眼，就知道自己必须抓住这个人，他必将成为这家店最抢手的资源，是自己最重要的渠道。他的眼睛像蒙了雨水的翡翠，是出来寻求刺激的客人们最喜欢的那种天真雪白的难以驯服的恶。桂软磨硬泡了三个月，高杉软硬不吃。并不是他自视矜贵，客人一茬茬地接。桂跟他们经理谈下个批次货品折扣谈得口干舌燥，出来透个气，就看到高杉在隔壁包厢，跪着给秃头的中年男人口交。桂不恼火，只是疑惑：他怎么就不愿意跟自己上床呢？高杉抱着他的脖子，在他眼角吻了一下：“帮你卖酒，没问题。我就是不想同你上床而已。”  
后来俩人还是上床了。稀里糊涂的，不像谈生意，像419。桂从睡梦中醒来，对上那双被邪佞脏污的翡翠。  
桂猜想，高杉是不是对自己有点特别的意思，才不愿意和自己上床。本着不把感情和工作混为一谈的原则，他向高杉询问。高杉嗤笑，表情和语气都是轻飘飘的毫不在意，像之前落在他眼角的那个吻：“我又不是非得和你上床，我不想跟谁上床还一定要有理由？”出于谨慎，桂又问：“那现在，我们已经做了，会有什么影响吗？”高杉回答：“没影响。”桂想了想，再问：“可能有下次吗？”高杉说：“随便吧。”  
桂同夜场的人上床，像鸡和鸭的饲料。别人来消费他们，他们折腾这些需要仰仗自己的供应商销售代表出气。桂发现和高杉做的时候，自己不是他的饲料，便起了些冷酷的戏弄的心思，有时会用些折磨人的小手段。弄得过分了，在高杉身上留了不被店里允许的印子，桂只得买了昂贵的美白精华给他抹胸口和腿根。高杉仰面躺在床上，赤裸的身体敞着，桂挤在他腿间，长长的黑发落在他膝盖上。桂揉捏着他的阴茎，问他：“跟我做，是什么感觉？”高杉说：“没什么感觉。跟谁做不是做呢。”

那一刻，桂觉得自己应该给高杉钱。

为什么要花钱找人做爱？因为有无法免费纾解的欲望。为什么有那么多欲望？生活中的一切都是欲望。难以面对全部的生活，无法承受全部的欲望，于是需要付出代价，换取不应得的泄欲的渠道。幻觉是掌握了欲望，便掌控了一切。  
欲望永远不仅仅是欲望本身。


	3. Chapter 3

“桂总，今天的晚餐来了。”侍应生端着餐盘，敲了敲办公室门。  
“啊，谢谢。”桂正在看上个月的报表，抬起头向人致谢。侍应生进来，把餐盘放到他桌上。  
“麻烦你也送一份到我房间吧，”桂想了想，补充道，“放门口就行，不用叫他。”  
按照惯例，高杉不到天黑不起床。他不甚爱惜自己，也不在乎体面，从床上爬起来，披条被单就敢给人开门。桂曾听到过有人窃窃议论高杉身上“被桂总弄出来的痕迹”，语气颇露骨，觉得糟心。  
桂拨通高杉的电话：“我让人送餐过去了，你起来了记得拿。”  
高杉朦朦胧胧地嗯了一下，听筒里传来柔软织物摩挲的声音。他还闭着眼，小半张脸掩在被子里。  
“起来吧。上班别迟到了。”  
桂没等高杉回音就挂断电话。特意打电话叫人起来吃饭挺蠢的，还嘱咐他上班别迟到就更蠢。现在没有客人会点高杉。说是表示对于桂的“尊重”也好，更现实的原因其实是高杉在这一行已经算是年长而色衰了。夜总会里还有好几十个活泼漂亮的男孩子，谁都犯不着冒着可能让桂不愉快的风险对高杉下手。  
虽然桂自己觉得是无所谓的。在他面前舌吻高杉可能还不如砸碎一个水晶醒酒器让他生气。  
于是高杉的工作内容只剩在桂有客人的时候去作陪，其他时候都在后台无所事事，每个月拿固定底薪，撑死加一个团队红包奖励。  
按理来说，任何一家以盈利为目的的公司都是不可能这样养着一个人的。  
桂当年是以让高杉留下为条件才跳槽过来的。毕竟他为自己瞎了只眼。

桂还在之前那家公司的时候，业绩经历过一小段时间跳水。而且不是他一个人的，整个BU的数据都在断崖式下跌。本着认真负责的工作态度，他来夜总会准备做个调研。他参加了一个乱糟糟的局，花大价钱买了当时正当红的高杉的深夜时段。他发现绝大多数客人桌上都摆满某种之前他没见过的酒精饮料，看来是被没有预见到的黑马抢占了市场份额。一个资深从业者竟然没有发现新的竞争产品而被对方鲸吞蚕食了利益蛋糕，这不合理。桂也拿起一瓶，想要尝试一下突然流行的新产品，还没撬开瓶盖就被高杉握住手，推开了去。  
“别试。里面加了相当含量的某种软性毒品。”高杉在桂耳畔低语。  
桂放下酒瓶，转而去捧高杉的脸：“这就是它突然这么受欢迎的原因？”  
“不然呢？”高杉轻轻咬了一下桂的嘴角，“正常啤酒，喝多了都没太大区别。点什么酒，全凭个人对卖酒的人的喜好，看愿意让谁多赚奖金，再来哄哄自己，”他躲开桂凑上来的吻，招手叫侍应生再上几瓶桂的公司的酒。桂冷静地看着那几瓶冒着白气的酒，想着老板发给自己的工资买了自己公司的酒，又送回给老板，可真是形成了一个完美闭环。  
桂挺不高兴。且不说自己的薪水因此跌了多少，身为一个正直而善良的优秀市民也不能容忍这样的东西危害社会。于是他找供职于相关权力机构的朋友，做了个隐晦的举报。恰逢年底，马上就要考核，朋友及其同事们调查埋伏了一段时间，兴致勃勃地把这个制酒卖酒团伙给端了。  
业绩涨回去了，工资令人满意了，日子暂时性地舒坦起来。夜总会所属的集团向桂抛出橄榄枝，他犹豫要不要跳槽。然而轻松了没多久，竟然被人上门寻仇。  
那天是桂定期来跟经理谈下个周期订货的日子，周旋到后半夜才谈妥，踩着棉花似地出了门。高杉拽着他的胳膊送他出门，让他靠着树站稳了，自己去路边帮他打车。桂晕晕乎乎的，旁边有些争吵声。他扭头看了一眼，是几个五大三粗的汉子，拎着玻璃酒瓶吵得脸红脖子粗，估计马上就要打起来了，正比划着，往桂的方向靠近。酒瓶有些眼熟，桂花了好几秒也没想起来是哪个供货商的产品，遂作罢。果不其然，那伙人砸了酒瓶，动起手来。桂原本打算津津有味地看出闹剧，结果眼睁睁看着那半截玻璃瓶冲自己面门招呼过来了。他身体虚软，头脑昏沉，只是下意识地偏头挡脸。然后他感觉到有人撞到了自己身前，听得一声闷哼。桂扶住那人的腰，睁眼一看，是高杉。他应该是被那酒瓶击中，剧痛之下却牢牢抓住对方的手腕，不松手。保安跑过来，将那几个人制服。高杉卸了力，靠在桂胸口。桂搂着他的腰，看不见他的脸，慌慌张张地伸手去摸，摸到一手血。  
桂说不出话，掏手机叫救护车。他用手带着高杉的腰，让他面对自己。高杉捂着半边脸不让他看，于是他扣着高杉的后脑勺，把他的脸埋进自己颈窝。  
经理也赶过来，一脸惨白，叫了个当天值班的后勤姑娘陪高杉去医院。桂留在现场，酒完全醒了，准备报警。经理握住他的手，恳求道：“不要报警。”  
桂想起来，看上去眼熟的酒瓶正是之前被自己举报的那种。  
他脸色阴沉下来。

几天后，桂买了花，去医院探望高杉。在车后座里，他揉搓着花瓣，想着要把这束带着刺和水珠的花砸到高杉脸上，如果能弄疼他的伤口更好，叫他别想道德绑架自己，就算是救了自己，也别想得到任何好处。然而他到了医院，推开病房的门，看见高杉安安静静地躺在床上，半边脸蒙着绷带，就泄了气，什么都做不了了。  
桂潦草地把花扔到床头柜上，在床边的椅子上坐下，看着高杉的脸。没有什么别的好做的，只能看他的脸，不知不觉看入了神。下午的阳光呈淡金色，透过百叶窗照进来，空气中漂浮着细小的灰尘。  
然后高杉的闹钟响了。  
高杉惊醒，反手摁掉铃声，看到坐在自己床边的桂，脸上掠过一丝不自然。  
桂被这突如其来的动静打了个措手不及，久违地有些尴尬。向对方问好显然不合适，因为对方毫无疑问并不太好。于是他问：“你为什么要定闹钟？”  
高杉抬头看看吊瓶，摸索到床头的摁玲，偏了偏头：“我得把自己叫醒，叫护士小姐来换吊瓶。”  
桂：“.…..”  
护士进来，跟高杉确认了接下来的药剂名称和规格，换了吊瓶。  
桂：“你的领导不让我报警。你的事情，没人能追责。”  
高杉点头：“知道了。”  
桂：“那就这样了？”  
高杉点头：“嗯。”  
桂扬起眉毛：“所以之前那酒的事，你也知道？”  
高杉点头：“知道。”  
桂冷淡下来。

掺了软性毒品的那酒，是夜总会所属的集团上层有些说不清道不明的关系，也是其中一位老总一路保驾护航才能在夜场吃得这么开。那个团伙被端掉之后，集团内部相关人员也都被处理了。而总是有人神通广大，抽丝剥茧地查到原来最初消息是从桂这儿漏出去的，于是便来寻仇。集团高层知道那酒是个迟早要炸的炸弹，其实是有些庆幸在引起更大范围的恶劣影响前，桂帮他们给炸了，于是萌生了把他招致麾下的想法。现在好了，有人因此丢了一只眼睛，一切都得摊开来说。  
桂原本想拒绝这个offer，不想再蹚进更深的浑水。然而高杉穿着医院洗褪色的病号服，安安静静地靠在床头，拿着桂送的那束花，想去碰一碰花瓣，却因对焦不准，摸到了刺，被扎出血来。高杉把手指含进嘴里，抿掉血珠。  
桂决定，可以接受offer，但是条件是，他在一天，高杉就得在一天。除非高杉主动自愿离职，否则不得以任何理由辞退他。  
桂握住高杉的手，凑过去，舔了舔他受伤的指尖。


	4. Chapter 4

“哎，我说，那小谁谁，还没转正？”坂本问桂。  
“转什么正？”  
“.…..”  
“嗯？”桂挑眉。  
“噢…你可真不是个东西。”坂本咂舌。  
陆奥在桌子底下狠狠碾了坂本一脚。  
桂喝了口茶，放下茶杯，慢条斯理地开口：“你懂个屁。”  
坂本抱着自己的脚，哈哈哈：“对对对，我懂个屁。”  
陆奥感到十分尴尬。  
“不过你确实挺不是东西的，读书的时候就这样。”坂本继续说道。

桂和坂本是大学同学兼舍友，毕业后进了同一家集团不同的事业部，几年后前者跳槽，后者出国深造，现在回国继承家产。学生时代的桂是个跟现在判若两人的电波系。虽然坂本也嘻嘻哈哈不着四六，但在桂几近神棍的电波系的衬托下，坂本除了老记不住人名字，也没啥值得上纲上线的槽点。二人都是假糊涂，真精明，既是舍友又是同事，情谊比跟别人的要深些，还值得见上几面，说得上几句真心话。虽然坂本甚至是有点忌惮桂的。坂本觉得自己装傻走的忠厚善良路线，而桂对别人那些莫名其妙的应答，其实就是不愿意跟人好好聊下去，对人不上心，想结束对话。当然，桂没有坏心，但也看不出几分好心，是个养不熟的白眼狼性子。当时桂经常投喂学校里一只白色的流浪猫，那猫肥胖壮硕，除了桂谁都不亲，没有绝育，肆无忌惮地让小母猫怀孕下崽。桂蹲在墙角跟猫咪对着喵喵叫的画面博得过不少女生欢心，他也接受过其中几位的追求，风度翩翩地扮演理想中的男友，却都无疾而终。女孩子们怀有歉意地向桂提出分手，觉得是自己臆想了桂。坂本觉得桂厉害极了。  
他没想到后来桂会跟一个夜总会的少爷搞到一起。坂本不了解夜场那些破事儿，对这种生意场上戏子婊子之间的玩身玩心颇不赞成，但是掰着指头数数，桂跟这位的肉体和金钱关系已经比跟之前所有的女士加起来的时间都长，谈论到对方的时候，桂眼中会流露出几分轻松的神色。加之后来人家不计代价地救了桂一次，坂本觉得自己不应用世俗的眼光看待他人，只要他们觉得好就行。坂本当时还没追到陆奥。就着酒精对桂表达自己的心累和一点含蓄的艳羡。  
桂惊奇地瞪大了眼睛：“哈？”  
坂本：“.…..”  
他看向高杉。高杉漠然地叉着盘中切好的西瓜。  
坂本瞬间觉得自己天资愚钝，在他俩面前露了拙，落荒而逃。他出国之后数年间，依然能从桂口中断断续续听到高杉的名字，琢磨琢磨，又觉得他俩还是有点意思，只差点火候，坐等桂痛改前非，皆大欢喜。却不想这次回国约见，桂还是那副老样子。

“你不考虑让他离职？以你现在的收入水平，养只金丝雀还是绰绰有余吧？”坂本建议。  
桂进行了长达十分钟的演说，论人都有自由选择的权利，不能强行干涉别人，剥夺别人的职业选择。  
“好好好，我的意思是，做皮肉生意的，你不怕染病？”坂本恨不得戴上耳塞，举双手投降。  
“我们都戴套，定期体检。”桂十分淡然。  
陆奥：“对不起我听不下去了。”

桂其实有那么一两次想到，要不要把高杉带回家。他买了房子，刚装修完，住两个人是绰绰有余的。高杉似乎并没有交好的同事或者友人，没有值得一提的社会关系，带回家养着好像也不会碍事，夜总会里的人也不会议论自己和他的关系了。下一秒就觉得糟心，自己真是疯了，花了小半辈子攒出来一套房子，刚弄好就想带人回来，于是远远地把这个念头抛开了。


	5. Chapter 5

高杉出院后没多久就复工了。他偶尔会撞上桌角，或者碰倒酒瓶，引得客人和同僚大笑。他面上蒙着白色的医疗绷带，又因住院期间未能得到悉心照料而更加脸色青白，如同死玉。客人叫他，碰倒一瓶酒，就得罚两瓶。他一口气吹完两瓶，稳稳当当地把瓶子放回去。没过两分钟，客人把手伸进他裤子里，握住他的阴茎，问他想不想尿。高杉起身带他去楼上房间，一位半醉的同僚尖声笑道：“他看不清，您可小心点儿，别被他一口把您的宝贝给咬掉了。”两个小时后值班经理接到内线电话，是高杉打来的，叫他帮忙叫救护车。  
值班经理心头一抽：这倒霉玩意儿怎么这么快就得二进宫了。撂了电话带人上去，没想到高杉站在门口，全须全尾的，穿着染了血的绸缎睡袍，指间夹着烟。需要送医院的是那客人，被绑成螃蟹，已经昏迷过去，鼻子里溢出来的血抹了半张脸，脖子上有深深的红色印痕，屁股里还插着嗡嗡震动的假阴茎。值班经理快昏过去了，抖着手给桂打电话。被客人玩儿伤的少爷他处理过不止一打，被少爷弄得半死不活的客人这是头一遭见。  
桂赶到的时候刚好碰见医护人员抬着担架把那没力气蹬腿的螃蟹运走，着实丑恶。而始作俑者还倚着门框抽烟，美人画似的。画中的美人看他来了，拿下巴点点众人离开的方向，飘飘渺渺地说：“一个抖M，玩儿得有点过了。”然后把烟头摁熄在墙壁上。桂看着雪白墙上的烟灰，说：“你爹当年怎么没把你射墙上。”高杉噗地笑了，一抖一抖，肩头从睡袍里抖落出来，整个身体从睡袍里抖落出来，比墙壁更白，只有胸口两点和胯下一团带着颜色，比烟灰更要命。他不管委顿在脚下的绸缎，仍然在笑：“那老不修说想喝我的尿。”笑得脸都红了，因为害羞或者荒谬。  
桂想：他算什么东西，也配喝你的尿。  
桂上前一步，搂住高杉的后腰，同他接吻。高杉承了他的吻，赤裸的身体柔情蜜意地贴上去。桂跪下去，替他捡起衣服，从他的脚踝一直往上抚摸到鼠蹊部位。把他的身体重新裹进深深的绸缎，带他走过长长的走廊，走廊两边的房间里传来的全是高高低低的呻吟。拉着他再上楼，关进自己的备用房间里，把他的衣服再度褪下来，像揭开盖着隔夜菜的保鲜膜，把冰冷湿滑的内容物推到莲蓬头下。热水兜头罩下。高杉仰着脸，热水将他淹没。

桂抱着红润温暖的高杉，两个人埋在雪堆似的羽绒被里。这是出事之后桂第一次抱他。桂嗅着高杉的后颈，一股挥之不去的医院的消毒水味儿。  
他终于问道：“当时你为什么要替我挡那一下？”  
高杉不出声，仿佛已经睡着了。  
“嗯？”桂吻吻高杉的耳廓，那是他很敏感的地方。  
高杉动了一下，弓起背，蜷缩得更紧了：“我瞎了只眼，不可惜。如果你哪里不好了，我觉得可惜。”  
桂好笑：“有什么可惜的。”  
高杉不出声，仿佛已经睡着了。  
桂看着他的后脑勺，看他真的不再动，呼吸沉缓，说：“这回扯平了。”

两天后桂亲自去探望被高杉打伤的那客人，带着两篮子鲜花水果和对方妻女的照片。桂诚恳地赔礼道歉，表示愿意赔款。客人断了两根肋骨，脖子上还套着牵引仪器，屁股缝了六针。确实是搞惨了，但是爽还是爽的，玩儿到这么爽，人生头一次。现在想想那小子青白的手指握着玩具插进自己身体，阴茎甚至还有点不知死活地蠢蠢欲动。他装作犹豫的样子，却听到桂又说：“也请您以后不必再光临敝店了。敝店人员业务能力有限，不适合接待您这样的贵客，万一下次再失手，您也是有头有脸的人物，这种不登大雅之堂的事情如果传出去，实在是不像话，有损您的声誉。”  
客人沉默了。

也就是从这之后，店里传开了，“高杉是桂总的人”。  
高杉留长了刘海，发丝掩饰着绷带，那张原本漂亮轻俏的脸蛋从此不见天日，变得阴鸷沉闷，人气也就下滑了。


	6. Chapter 6

桂的病症突如其来，且势头汹汹，待他意识到自己该去医院的时候，已经连续两周夜不能寐，恍惚昏沉到几乎难以思考。他请假去看精神科医生，医生诊断了重度抑郁，出乎意料。他拿着医生开的单子，缴了费，领取了两周分量的药物。他拎着装满了三四种药物的塑料袋，站在熙熙攘攘的挂号大厅，后知后觉地感叹：原来世界上神经病这么多。  
桂带药回家，每天早起睡前按时按量服药，人生短期目标调整为睡过今晚，熬到下班，度过一天。为了实现该目标他心无旁骛，目不斜视，孜孜不倦。旁人都看不出来什么，桂总还是那个优雅机智的桂总，只不过最近好像冷淡了一点、脾气稍微暴躁了一点。  
直到高杉问他：“你病了？”  
桂矢口否认：“没有。”  
高杉看着他最近略微浮肿松弛的眼眶：“骗人。”  
桂撇头：“不要做无凭无据的猜测。”  
高杉：“你已经一个月没找我睡觉了。”  
桂：“你年纪大了，没以前好看了，睡起来没以前舒服了，我自然就不找你了。”  
高杉：“你也没找别人。”  
“我找没找别人，你不会知道。”  
“你只喜欢睡我，别人都不喜欢。”  
桂刚想反驳，觉得这话听着耳熟，想了半晌，想起来这是几年前自己哄骗高杉的情话。  
理应觉得伤感或者羞惭，或者讥笑对方天真幼稚，连这种鬼话也相信，还记了这么多年。然而或许是药物影响，“感觉”都变得遥远朦胧，桂只木然道：“骗你的。”  
“你承认了。”  
桂想说你断章取义张冠李戴，扭头看到高杉似笑非笑，在这个遥远朦胧的世界中最触手可及的水中月，镜中花。  
于是桂伸手去碰那镜花水月：“是的，我病了，你今晚陪我吧，我需要你帮我治病。”

可能真的需要高杉帮他治病。桂原本就难以高兴，极度难以被取悦，他自恋地想这可能是所有聪明人的通病。人生中快乐的瞬间大概十个手指头就数得出来。太难了。跟高杉上床除外，出于感官的、荷尔蒙直接调节的、最简单粗暴的快乐。最真心诚意的快乐。跟某个人肌肤相亲，体液交融，被性快感冲击大脑。病中桂几乎遗忘了这样的快乐。他突然开始思念这样的快乐。  
桂需要快乐。

深夜十二点半桂和高杉踏上了通往快乐的征途。桂开着他那辆低调谦逊的黑色运动型两厢车，以一百五十迈的时速狂奔。高杉坐在副驾驶，没绑安全带。车窗开着，风呼啦啦地吹。  
高杉：“你头发甩到我脸上了。”  
桂：“...抱歉。”于是关上车窗。  
高杉叹气，侧过身，帮桂整理头发。  
他们不再交谈。密闭空间内，除了车前闷闷隆隆的引擎声，只有电台主播讲话的声音。那主播声音听上去有些像高杉，却比高杉多了十二分的轻浮纨绔，像在梦游。他放的歌也像梦游。荒芜的高速公路上除了他们，一辆车也没有。路灯高耸，严谨遵守对称美学，莹莹灯火漂浮着，像无数双闪闪烁烁的眼睛，无声地窃窃私语，怜悯又嫌恶地看着他们一往无前地奔赴浓黑的夜。  
桂把车开到一处废弃码头。他熄火，两人下车。桂说：“以前这里是没有围挡的，能直接看到水面。”  
周遭太黑，高杉看不到桂的表情。  
“以前，我最想死的时候，就会来这儿，准备跳下去。”  
高杉沉默，不问他以前是多久之前，为什么想死，为什么没有跳下去。他摸索着牵住桂的手，捂到自己胸口。桂的手紧紧握成拳头，克制着残暴的渴望。调节神经递质的药物失效了。明明一个小时前才吃过药。  
高杉靠近他，胳膊挨着胳膊，依然捧着他的拳头，脑袋轻轻靠在他的肩膀上。于是药物失效了。桂张开拳头，把高杉掼到车前盖上，压住他的腿，撕开他的衬衫，扯开他的裤子，让他像一个车标一样暴露出自己，横陈在车上。高杉表情不变，仍然轻柔地安抚着桂的胳膊。  
桂呼吸不过来，鼻子和嘴加起来都不够用，氧气像火焰。他的胸口急剧起伏，因为杂陈的情绪呼啸冲撞，想要破膛而出。桂忽然意识到自己可能弄疼了高杉，也弄坏了他的衣物，于是不合时宜地道歉：“对不起，我…”  
高杉用食指抵住他的嘴唇：“嘘，”然后抬腿勾住他的腰，“来吧。”  
桂依言去了。他原本并无几分性欲，只有一腔无从发泄的混沌污浊，沉痛苦闷，郁郁不得，被高杉催发成了类似于愤怒那样灼灼燃烧的东西，终于在啃咬高杉的锁骨时，冲向下身，逐渐凝成实体。  
桂托着高杉的屁股，让把两条腿都缠在自己腰上。那两条腿光溜溜的，一丝不挂，赤裸地悬在桂的腰间，摩挲着他的衬衫下摆。脚趾极尽色情地蜷着，抵着桂的腰眼，可惜在黑暗中，无人观赏。身下不是柔软可亲的床单，高杉只能抱着桂的脖颈，整个人都像吊在他身上似的。这个姿势让高杉疼痛，脊椎骨一节一节硌着车盖，快要把那黑亮的车漆都刮下来。桂把高杉整个人抱在怀里，发了狠地撞他，听他破碎又惑人的呻吟。桂觉得满意，还是这样的声音适合他，比音响中那个梦游似的声音适合多了，这才是他正在操干着的高杉。他又把高杉放回到车盖上，只有阴茎还在凶狠地进出。桂伸手撩开高杉的长刘海，那发丝已经被汗水浸湿了。他的额头和脸颊上也是晶莹的汗，点点光亮折射进他的瞳孔里。高杉早就不是那个看上去年轻娇柔的少爷了，然而此刻躺在桂身下，还是显得柔弱可欺。  
桂从高杉的柔弱中获得了巨大的满足感。他掐住高杉的脖子，看着那张脸上泛起红色，不是临近高潮那种盛开蔷薇似的绚丽的艳红，而是什么东西逐渐腐败污浊的红。  
桂射在高杉里面。

射完之后桂压在高杉身上好一会儿，仿佛梦游，直到高杉抱怨：“腰快断了。”  
桂赶紧起身，拉高杉起来：“抱歉。”  
高杉笑了，在他脸颊上亲了一下：“你今天一直在道歉。”  
桂语塞，帮他穿好衣服，还是说不出话，只好又道：“...抱歉。”  
“你以前从不道歉。”高杉牵住他的手，像做爱之前那样靠在他肩头。  
“所以是我病了。”  
“我就说你病了。”高杉喃喃道，似有几分倦意。也是做得折腾了。  
他们上车回程。高杉系着安全带，不一会儿就睡着了。路灯依然悬浮，不再私语，沉默地用光笼罩他们。


	7. Chapter 7

“我说，你要不要搬来我家住？”  
高杉正在穿裤子，闻桂言，手一抖，腰带掉了，砸在地上哐当一声。  
桂赤裸上身，靠着枕头上，腰部以下盖在被子里。他欣赏高杉光着屁股，难得的窘态，憋住笑。  
“你跟我，还是，”高杉比了个下流的手势，“这种，对吧？”  
“对。我是觉得现在每天都睡公司，挺尴尬的。”桂调整了一个比较舒服的姿势，把胳膊枕到脑后。  
“如果住去你家，我会挺尴尬的。”  
“你有什么尴尬的，”桂不以为意，“我家没有别人，比住公司宿舍自由。”  
高杉穿好裤子，沉默了一下。  
“那是你的地方。”  
“这里不也是？”  
高杉又不说话了，盯着墙角，思索着什么。  
“你家的话，太私人了。”  
桂想说难道你觉得我们现在是公事公办，觉得高杉多半会给予肯定，就吞下去了。最后敛了敛眼角，说：“别怕。”  
高杉转过头来：“好。”

桂带着高杉打开自己家房门的时候，内心冷静地自我评价道，真的是有病，真的把人带回来了。虽然玄关和客厅简洁得像开发商展出的样板房，桂还是感到难堪。他说：“你的房间在那边。”  
高杉只拎了个小箱子，并不准备久住地样子。他没有四处张望，走向桂指给他的房间，像假期寄居去别人家的小孩子，束手束脚得很有教养。  
桂单方面宣布给高杉休了个不带薪长假。高杉开玩笑说，你这是要对我监禁play？桂心事重重，没笑得出来，把高杉又吓了一跳。两个人在一个屋檐下，各自尴尬，躲躲闪闪，王不见王，像关系恶劣互相仇恨的室友。桂在家的时候，高杉就待在自己的小房间里，销声匿迹得连茶杯都不会出现在餐桌上。桂不禁疑惑：这几天他吃东西了吗？为了确认高杉的存活状况，他敲开了高杉卧室的门。高杉竟然给自己弄了块小地毯，他赤脚站在那块毛茸茸的浅杏色的地毯上，穿着洗旧了的家居服，过长的裤脚遮掩住脚背，脚趾露在外面。头发没用发蜡打理，蓬松地堆着。他眨巴着眼睛，无声地问桂，有何贵干。桂叹气，心说，我才想问你，这几天憋在家里都做什么了。当然没问。  
桂说：“来陪我睡觉。”  
不做爱，盖着两张棉被纯睡觉。桂思考了一会儿，找不到这样睡觉的意义，于是伸手把高杉拖进自己的被子。高杉背对着桂，弓着身体，两只脚交叠在一起。桂胳膊搭在高杉腰上，两个人都一动不动。躺了二十分钟，桂放弃了：“我睡不着。来做吧。”高杉翻过身，贴着抱住桂，脚掌伸进他大腿中间取暖：“没吃药？”桂：“没吃。”高杉吻吻桂的嘴唇：“我去给你拿？”桂：“你知道在哪？”高杉蹭着桂的耳朵：“你可以告诉我。”桂：“不想吃。”高杉握住桂的手：“要遵医嘱啊。”桂不说话。高杉的脚在桂的腿中间捂热了，拿出来，张开腿夹住桂。他抱住桂的后背，在肩胛骨中间的凹陷处一下一下地抚摸。桂虽然提议要做爱，却并提不起兴致，也只抱紧了高杉，把脸埋在他的颈窝里。桂觉得羞耻，没睡觉的时候僵硬到双方连照面都不敢打，现在躺在同一张床上还不够，睡在同一张被子里还不够，这样抱在一起，勉勉强强才够。世界就是这幅自己怀里的躯体，是温热的皮肉和其下柔软的内脏，雪白的骨头。世界很狭小，紧紧地压着自己，触手可及的。世界并不是危险的、未知的，他温驯地抱着自己，温情地爱抚着自己。世界是安全的、自己是安全的。桂睡着了。


	8. Chapter 8

搬进桂家的高杉比预想的更加乖巧。桂不得不承认坂本的提议非常优秀。高杉不怎么出门，偶尔去超市带回几包零食，吃完就扔出去，垃圾桶里一点渣滓都没有，比家猫还令人省心。桂想，如果前一秒让他滚，下一秒就能收拾得干干净净地走，像从来没有人来过。  
当然高杉以前不是这样。他最红的时候，是最能挑事的刺头，随随便便就搅乱一池污水。小姐出逃，客人纵火，领班跳楼，总有流言说高杉掺了一脚。同僚对他大多是畏惧又厌恶的。不要同他聊天，不要看他的眼睛。他像一个闪着光芒的阴影，有汲了毒的吸引力。桂当年喜欢他那时刻跃跃欲试的恶意，喜欢层层恶意包裹之下的敏感脆弱，停不下来的眼泪的雨和嘶吼的雷鸣。尖牙利爪之下皮开肉绽的伤口，抱着他在卡座里滚成一团一起大笑。高杉起身说要去洗手间，桂看着人走开，笑意根本褪不下去。他开了瓶酒，隔壁卡位的客人突然递了支雪茄过来。桂笑着拒绝，那人也没强求，收回了雪茄，对桂说，今天陪您的这位，我之前也点过。桂点点头，礼节性地问道，他怎么样？对方说，非常disturbing.  
Disturbing. 桂只有在阅读惊悚恐怖小说才会用的词。他有点介意对方这个词，想进一步追问下去，高杉已经回来了，笑眼盈盈地摸上他的唇角：“怎么了？脸色这么难看。”  
桂以为高杉是在自己面前收起了爪牙，理由当然不重要。直到有次一场性事完了，高杉趴在他胸口，玩着他的一缕头发，问道：“你有没有想过，你父母的事故，到底是不是意外？”  
桂仍沉浸在高潮之后温暖舒适的余韵中，抚摸着高杉赤裸光滑的后背：“怎么。”  
高杉攀上桂的肩膀，直直地看进他的眼睛：“如果不是意外呢？如果是有人蓄意为之呢？”  
桂懒洋洋地问：“什么意思。”  
“你就没想过要把当年那个‘意外’查清楚？”  
温暖舒适消失了。  
高杉的指甲陷进桂地皮肤里：“你没想过报仇？”  
桂放开高杉，伸手摸到床头柜上的烟，抽出一支叼进嘴里：“不查。人都死了，我还要把自己这条命搭进去？”  
高杉也伸手，拿了支烟和打火机，帮桂点燃烟，然后把自己嘴里的烟凑上去。  
桂垂着眼睛，冷淡道：“就是一场意外，有什么好查的。”  
他同高杉讲过，自己的父母是车祸去世的，公交车，场面十分可怕。  
两个人面对面地抽烟。高杉把烟缓缓地吐在桂脸上。  
桂屏住呼吸，等那烟散去了，才开口道：“不要企图让我承受你自己无能为力的愤怒。”  
高杉继续抽烟，眯着眼看桂。  
“‘复仇’会毁掉人的一生。你已经毁掉你的了，不要想着毁掉我的。”桂接着说，又嘲讽地笑，“虽然你根本无仇可报。”  
高杉也同桂讲过，他的父母是病逝的，他就坐在病床边，眼睁睁地看着他们咽气。  
桂觉得，高杉父母的死亡是他至今无法挣脱的阴影。桂不理解，死亡就是这么一件毫无道理而且存在很大随机性的事情，想要给死亡找出理由并对理由加以报复，这是怎样令人惊叹的偏执和无用功。说得通俗点，没了爹妈也没办法，是事故还是疾病还是别人谋害，从结果上来说并没有区别，最后都得自己一个人努力活下去。毕竟通常而言，过世的爹妈并不太想跟小孩那么快就在死后的世界重逢。  
桂的记忆里，父母刚走的那段时间，自己和奶奶每天都在疯狂计算要怎么靠之前的积蓄和保险活下去，自己要怎么上完该上的学，长大成人，奶奶要怎么度过晚年，好像并没有很多时间让他们悲伤。  
而他大概能够想象高杉家出事之后，这个少年是怎么走向崩塌的。他不追问高杉的经历，也不评判高杉怎么就落到现在这个地步。人和人都是不同的，对同一件事情的理解不同，承受的阈值不同，做出的选择不同，履行的方式也不同。不同的人不得不相遇，相遇之后会碰撞，产生矛盾。桂和高杉相遇了，他们看到了彼此的不同。高杉想追究，桂却并无此意。  
愚蠢。桂看着趴在自己胸口抽烟的百无聊赖的高杉，想道。那些被他影响到的人则更蠢。  
高杉感觉到桂在看自己，于是迎上他冷冷的目光，用最擅长的讥讽的语气说道：“你太傲慢。”

不说傲慢与否，桂一如既往地固守自我。高杉虽说愈来愈阴沉，但毕竟是沉了，沸腾的毒液逐渐冷却凝固，最出格的也就是那次把客人弄进医院。桂觉得高杉变了，不似从前恶毒，也不似从前鲜活。好像那些由梦魇和诅咒而生的生命力都在那只眼睛丢了很久之后，他恍然想起来，也顺手一并丢掉了。只是有些懒懒的，没什么性格也没什么好执着的样子，温柔着，顺从着，对自己予取予求。桂说客厅里书架上的书你随便看，周末下午出门回来就看到高杉窝在沙发里睡着了，脸上盖着自己大学时期的笔记本（“那门课太无聊了我天天在笔记本上画裸女”）。桂半夜下班回来，家里没开灯，电视一闪一闪的，高杉咔嚓咔嚓地啃着薯片，身上还披着毛毯。高杉偏好挑文艺片，桂在二十分钟内就能睡着，倒在高杉肩上打着惬意的小呼噜，哪有半点睡眠障碍的样子。高杉只得给他放爆米花片，咔咔咔哒哒的枪战，幻想巨兽的怒号，俊男美女深刻的轮廓和修长的腿，混乱的床戏，一塌糊涂的接吻和告白。高杉看得不满意，桂也不见得多满意，打发完了时间赶紧去睡觉。天气转凉，桂换了一床能把两个人盖住再裹上三圈的大被子，把空气捂热。额头挨着额头，抵足而眠，只求一夜安睡，等到太阳升起，又是新的一天。


	9. Chapter 9

桂叫高杉陪他去医院复诊。“医嘱写了建议家属陪诊。”他把病历翻出来给高杉看。  
高杉瞥了一眼病历，缩进沙发角落：“我不是家属，不去。”  
“家不家属无所谓，有人陪同就行，”桂认真道，“之前我都一个人去，被医生说过好几回了。”然后模仿医生的语气，装模作样地抬了抬并不存在的眼镜：“‘你情况这么不稳定，自己开车过来，万一发生什么危险呢，连个看着你的人都没有。’”又切换回自己的声音，卖惨道：“‘医生，我也没办法啊，大家这个时候都要上班，请假是要扣工资的。’”  
高看着他一个人津津有味地表演，心想，我又看不住你。他抱着膝盖，缩得更紧了，脚趾头动了动。  
桂没有错过高杉微小的动作。高杉在家从来不穿袜子，光着一双养得雪白的脚。桂时常惊叹于这双脚的脆弱娇嫩，脚踝交叠的时候，薄薄的皮肤相互摩擦——桂能听见这声音，极度色情。他伸手握住高杉的脚腕，拇指缓缓摩挲那层细薄的皮肤。高杉总是被桂握住脚之后就不再动作，像被绑住的幼鸟。多么奇异，最薄弱的、透露出脆弱的地方，不是眼睛，不是唇舌，也不是手指或者用于性交的器官，而是支撑人站立和奔跑的脚踝，理应是坚定而强势的部位。  
桂抚摸着高杉的脚踝，感觉自己下身好像有点硬。他凑近过去，看进高杉墨绿的眼睛里。桂忽然想起来，之前高杉住院的时候是无人看护的，甚至连出院的时候都没人去接，据说是自己背着包打车回来的。会不会是对当初他的漠不关心还心存芥蒂？要不要道歉？不了吧，旧事重提才最危险。  
桂在高杉的眉心间亲了一下：“陪我去，嗯？”  
高杉仰着脸，被亲吻之后温驯地靠在他胸口。

桂从诊室出来。高杉坐在门口的座椅上，低头玩手机。  
“走吧。”桂撩了一下高杉的头发。  
高杉起身，跟他往大厅走：“怎么样？”  
“因为擅自停药被说了一顿。”桂耸肩，手揣在裤兜里，有点无奈的样子：“真是的，面对重度抑郁的病人也不温柔一点。”  
高杉促狭道：“你还能怕医生啊。”  
桂反驳：“谁说怕了，明明是出于尊敬。”  
“‘尊敬’还随便停药？”  
“我有什么办法，那药吃了一直恶心想吐还腹泻，你搬过来之后我就真的不想吃了。”  
高杉停下脚步，摊手：“怪我？”  
“不怪你不怪你，都怪我意志薄弱。”桂包住高杉的手，哄道。  
高杉受了这一哄，眼神飘了一下，忽然想起来：“所以你之前有段时间老跑厕所。”  
桂语塞，十分尴尬：“你怎么知道？你连我上厕所的时间都盯？”  
高杉失笑，拍拍桂的屁股：“走吧。”  
桂觉得被冒犯了，拉住高杉说，来都来了，要不你也挂个号。  
高杉笑笑：“我就不用了。”  
“反正都有病，看看又不碍事。”  
“不用了，”高杉挣脱桂的手掌，“没意义。”  
桂落了空，看着独自走向医院大门的高杉，有些发怔。  
为何是没意义？  
他会不会想走？  
“等等，”桂喊道，“我还要买药。”  
高杉停下脚步，侧过身看他。  
桂挥了挥手中的处方笺，跑了两步赶上高杉，又握了一下他的手腕，就在刚才被他拉住的位置，带着几分道歉的意味：“等我一下。”  
高杉回握住他的手：“不等了。我陪你去排队吧。”  
他们买完药，开车回去。路程确实有些远，要走一段绕城高速。高杉坐在副驾驶，抱着一袋子药。忽然想起桂转述医生的话。“情况不稳定，自己开车过来，发生危险怎么办？”高杉咬住自己的食指关节，轻轻重重地咬。桂有多不稳定？可能会发生怎样的情况导致危险？他咬着手指，扭头看了桂一眼。桂专注于前方路况，并没有察觉。  
要不我去考个驾照吧。高杉想道。  
他把头转回来，看向车窗外。桂并不会在人前表现出不稳定的模样，最失控也就是那一晚在外面操他。不过这也是高杉自己纵容的。  
“要不我去考个驾照吧。”高杉说道。他还叼着手指，声音有些含混。  
“嗯？”  
“给你当车夫。”  
桂沉默了两秒，好像联想到了什么下流的方向，笑了起来。他答应道：“好啊，回去给你找个驾校。”

两人到家之后真的上网搜寻起了驾校的信息。桂打了几个电话，帮高杉预约了课程和教练。高杉问要多少钱？桂说我替你出了，不是要给我当车夫么。当晚就在床上欺负高杉，要他坐上来自己动。高杉分开双腿，跪坐在他腰间，细细地发着颤，手指抠着他胸口，抖着嗓子问他是怎么从车夫联想到骑乘的。桂用力往上顶，不说话。随着桂的动作，高杉的腹肌绷得更紧。高杉在性事中发出的呻吟是桂见识过的最性感迷人的，只想再用力再用力干到更里面，让他这美妙的叫床声更绵延不绝。而高杉现在却说：“你答应过我了，等会儿要吃药。”  
桂伸手，轻轻掐住高杉的脖子，说：“你从不在做的时候跟我说别的。”  
高杉顺势向后仰，像要承他的吻：“你不允许？”  
桂不答，专心于阴茎抽插，要把性爱的快感掰开了揉碎了仔细品尝。  
他觉得美的，他觉得快乐的，全在高杉身上了。  
两个人都射了，高杉坚持不住，趴在他身上喘息。桂撩开他汗湿的鬓发，在他耳边说：“你该问我，‘你不喜欢？’”


	10. Chapter 10

高杉考取驾照的过程意外地顺利，前后差不多两个月。桂夸他：“很能干嘛。”又转过头，自言自语地好笑：“确实很能干。”  
高杉舔舔嘴唇：“你是不是现在觉得自己活儿不行了，所以越来越喜欢讲黄段子？”  
桂拿抱枕砸他。  
高杉顺手接下抱枕，换了个话题：“老板，我什么时候能持证上岗？”  
桂：“明天送我上班？你起得来吗。”  
高杉没骨头似地往桂身上倒：“可以。”  
“这不说着说着就躺下了吗。”桂笑眯眯地嘲讽枕在他大腿上的人。高杉还抱着那抱枕，十指陷进深色的绸缎布料里。桂捧起其中一只手，跟自己十指交错，眯起眼打量那几根没沾过阳春水的纤细的手指：“既然是司机，给你配副白手套吧，这样才像话。”  
高杉似乎很想赖在他身上打个盹，合上眼睛，握紧他的手，敷衍地“嗯”了一声。  
过两天高杉收到自己的装备，半打白手套，缎面的，贴合手型的程度相当完美。他问桂：“买这么多？”  
桂：“换洗。”  
高杉：“就摸个方向盘，最多给你开个车门，要这么多换洗？”  
当晚就知道为什么要这么多换洗了。他戴着白手套，全身上下只有这幅白手套，给桂手淫。手套已经被润滑液和腺液弄得湿透，黏糊糊地贴着手指，透出皮肤原本的肉色。桂看他伏在自己腿间，沉着腰，臀部微微翘起。专心致志地对付自己阴茎的时候也不忘摆出诱惑的姿势，或许已经潜意识的本能了。那白色的、丝滑的织物在他手上几乎要腻成一团，舒服是舒服，可是哪里比得上他嘴里舒服呢？于是桂说：“用嘴。”高杉低头含进去，裹着龟头和茎身吸气，口腔内壁和舌面，被唇瓣小心翼翼地包住的牙齿，光滑的，粗糙的，湿软灵活的，坚硬的。桂情不自禁地发出喟叹。哪里比得上他嘴里舒服呢。桂被伺候得全身都暖烘烘的，放松地靠在枕头上，继续发号施令：“张开腿。”高杉依言扳开自己的膝盖，露出阴茎，睾丸，会阴，臀肉间隐匿的肛口。高杉张着腿，让桂看，耳尖泛红，胸膛起伏，比为他口交的时候激动。桂叫他自己撸。高杉换了个姿势，双膝跪着，抬起臀部，他还戴着那副淫乱不堪的手套，一只手握住自己的阴茎上下滑动，另一只手向后探去，用中指插入进去。桂喜欢看高杉自慰，比在干他的时候更有余裕欣赏他眉眼间情态难掩，薄唇间露出的牙齿和舌尖，舒展开来的肩颈线条，勃起的深红色的乳头，颤抖的每一根肌肉线条。高杉把自己弄高潮了，脱掉手套扔进垃圾桶里，严词拒绝了桂“洗洗干净重复利用”的提议。  
撇开这彻底沦为情趣用品的手套，高杉车技不错，一路相当平稳，桂甚至能在上班路上睡个回笼觉。下班也是高杉来接，桂难得准点跑路，迎着橙红的夕阳坐进副驾驶，感叹自己这小破车真是配不上高杉华丽的容貌和这难得的傍晚美景。“得要跑车，玛莎拉蒂那种，流线型的，还得喷上颜色特别一点的车漆，比如深紫色吧，衬你的发色。再喷些闪粉，‘星空玛莎拉蒂’，怎么样？”桂手舞足蹈地比划着。  
高杉踩下油门，用一言难尽的眼神回复他的问话，觉得十分糟心。

桂逐渐快乐起来，他认为高杉功不可没。没有什么比“家里有人等你回来”和“有人陪你浪费时间”更能安抚人心的。即使是没心没肺如桂、不重视亲密关系和家庭价值如桂，也清楚地知道这段时间里，高杉对他而言意味着什么。他们比以前亲密得多，不是肉体上，而是情感上。看上去是高杉被他豢养，实则是他蜷缩在高杉的怀抱里。除了工作和以前的朋友，其他时间桂基本上都和高杉在一块儿。一起去健身房，重在参与地去跑马拉松，休息日睡到中午才起床，在厨房里做点乱七八糟的吃的，最后又乱七八糟地搞到一起。他带着高杉去和坂本聚会，坂本差点被二人关系的进度惊掉下巴——毕竟上次见桂，还被他骂“你懂个屁”。看来是桂自己把这个屁给吞了。桂去上洗手间，坂本也跟着去了，两人并排站在小便池前，坂本问：“你以后准备怎么处理他？”用的是“处理”这个词，显然并不认为二人能长久，也不认为桂摇身一变就是个东西了。桂说：“没想好。”坂本劝道：“他现在整个人都吊在你身上，你真不想想怎么给自己留条后路？”桂抖抖自己的鸟，放回内裤里，拉上拉链，平静道：“现在没精力去想。”

吃了差不多一年的药，桂的失眠的症状基本消失，认知能力也快要恢复到发病前的程度。主治医生建议他可以停药了。他告诉高杉这个好消息，高杉在医院大厅里抱住他，亲吻他的耳垂。回程还是高杉开车，等红灯的时候，他单手搭在方向盘上，嘴里咬着另一只手的指关节。他神经质地重重地咬，快要见血。桂正低着头玩手机，没看到高杉阴沉焦虑的模样。红灯变绿，高杉换挡，松开刹车，双手握住方向盘，食指还在控制不住地敲打着。他咬着嘴唇，含混地开口：“等会儿靠边停，换你开吧。”桂说：“我没带驾照。怎么了？”高杉说：“那就算了，没事。”  
没事，没事个屁。高杉咬破了嘴唇，尝到血腥味。天知道他脑子里正在放映他冲破护栏连人带车地一起掉进河里的画面。落水的瞬间桂还看着他，目光柔和，充满依恋和信任。  
依恋和信任，他再也担不起依恋和信任。依恋和信任是爱，世界上最爱他的两个人很多年前就死了，死在他面前，而他只能眼睁睁地看着，没有任何办法。拼命伸出手却无法挽回，那种毁天灭地、摧枯拉朽的无力感、罪恶感，恨不能以身代之，自己去死。而自己是世界上最无用、最卑微的存在，即使粉身碎骨也毫无意义。什么都不能挽回、什么都不能改变。比粉尘还无益的存在。不要爱我、不要爱我、不要爱我。我什么用都没有。  
不要爱我。  
“高杉！”桂突然喝道，握住他在方向盘上几近痉挛的手。  
他猛地清醒过来，用力踩下刹车。离前面的车距离太近了，差点追尾。  
“你手好凉。”桂也不怪他，只是摸摸他的手。  
高杉没说话。  
该走了。他想道。


	11. Chapter 11

“我该走了。”  
“去哪？”桂正在整理书架，连眼皮子都没抬。  
“我是说，我该离开了，”高杉停顿了一下，继续说道，“从这里搬出去。你当初叫我来，是因为你生病。现在你停药一段时间了，没有什么异常情况，那我就该走了。”  
桂的动作慢慢停下来。他转身看向高杉。高杉依然穿着松松垮垮的家居服，站在他的小卧室门口。  
和高杉在一起的时候桂的思路总是容易往下流的方向跑偏。走？走什么走。绑在床上操他三天三夜看他怎么走。  
但是高杉就站在那儿，一脸平静，不像是开玩笑或者闹别扭。很认真的样子。  
跟桂在一起的时候，高杉总是很认真的。  
桂觉得自己又开始变迟钝了：“你要回去上班吗？”  
“不去了。”  
桂张张嘴，想问什么，又拿不准问什么。最后他说：“半个小时之内，滚吧。”  
世界再度变得朦胧遥远。桂手上还拎着一本书，没力气抬起胳膊，跌坐进沙发里。像挨了一记重锤，又像溺水。他大口呼吸着，心想，自己现在一定难看极了。眼前昏花，耳边有高频率的声音在尖叫，肢体麻痹。他试着动动手指，啪嗒，书掉在地上。实木地板，很贵，费了很多很多钱，装修费了很多很多钱，整个房子费了很多很多钱，这么贵的房子，当时自己都还没住热乎，为什么就带人进来住？有病。果然是有病。现在病好了，是该让他滚了。  
可是这停药才多久？我还没开口赶人，他有什么资格说要走？  
桂陷在沙发里，大口喘气，愤懑和惊惧隔着重重云雾。过了不到五分钟，或者已经过去了五十分钟，收拾妥当的高杉拎着箱子从房间里出来。他本想悄悄逃走，但是避不过桂明显过于难看的脸色，只好说：“是我对不起你。保重。”然后离开了。

屋子里安静极了。  
你对不起我？你一个卖屁股的，有什么资格对不起我？  
被抛弃了。又一次。突然地。  
又一次突然被抛弃了。  
桂觉得自己现在需要一瓶酒，再嗑两片安眠药，闷头睡到明天起来去上班，又是正常的一天。他摇摇晃晃地起身，去开冰箱，看到冰箱门上用便签纸贴着今天的TO DO LIST，写着出去慢跑，尚未完成。那便去跑个步吧。桂换上运动的衣服，扎起头发，出门去。外面没有出太阳，天色阴沉着，叫人辨不明时间。桂沿着往常的路线，绕着小区跑。忘了带手机和耳机，没有音乐能转移注意力。现在是几点？桂疯狂地想知道。现在到底是几点？于是他在一家便利店门口停下，冲里面的店员大喊：“请问现在是什么时候？”  
店员认出桂是常来的顾客，笑眯眯地回喊道：“四点半！”  
桂向他点头致谢，继续向前跑，然后想起来，忘了问是早上四点半还是晚上四点半。  
高杉是什么时候走的？  
仿佛掉入了时间的间隙。  
在灰色的间隙里向前跑，跑回家，冲个澡。桂仍觉得自己需要酒精和药物。他拉开冰箱门，发现里面一瓶酒都没有。  
早在高杉刚刚搬进来的时候，就把冰箱里的酒全扔了。  
桂咽了双倍量的安眠药，倒进床里，睡着了。


	12. Chapter 12

桂总是能想起那个场景。高杉站在那儿，说他要走了，表情冷冷淡淡的。  
并不是始料未及。他当然没有想过能跟高杉如何长久，也理应是两人随时散伙。他偶尔有预感，比如那次高杉第一次陪他去医院医院。他看着高杉的背影，整个人就被强烈的恐慌攫住，他会不会想走。但是恐慌？为何会恐慌？高杉不是他的救命稻草，高杉是呼之即来的亲吻和拥抱。他曾经重要，没错，曾经很重要，但并不是非要他不可。既然如此，为何没有提前做好准备？没有预先想好要如何回应？坂本早就问过自己，打算如何“处理”高杉，为什么不好好想一想？当时只沉浸在药物调节出来的温柔乡里、像鸵鸟一样将头埋在强制分泌的多巴胺里。无论如何都是自己搞砸了。如果当时真的把他绑到床上做个三天三夜，他是不是可能就走不了了？  
高杉的脸在桂的脑海里愈发清晰起来。眼睛半垂着，嘴角也垂着，墨绿的眼睛里没有丝毫波澜，薄薄的嘴唇张合着。奇怪，自己明明在忙，根本就没有看他，为什么会记得他当时的脸？无论如何他都是要走的，态度那么平淡而坚决，根本就不是同自己商量，甚至连知会都说不上。在他提出要走的时候，就已经走了。不，其实是在那之前就走了。  
那么，高杉究竟是什么时候走的？  
桂茫然了。

坂本和陆奥给桂寄去婚礼请柬，还请他参加婚礼头天晚上的bachelor party。坂本见他只身赴约，端着酒杯揶揄道，怎么不带那小谁谁一起来，他放心你一个人？桂端酒给准新郎敬了一杯，自己干了，说：“他走了。”  
坂本：“啊？走哪儿去了啊？”  
桂：“不知道。”  
坂本：“所以，你的意思是，你俩分手了？”  
桂：“说得上分手吗？”  
坂本：“…来来来再干一杯。”  
坂本：“早知道你恢复单身了就叫你当伴郎了。”  
坂本：“来来来再干一杯。”  
坂本：“没关系！旧的不去！新的不来！下一个把个富婆！下半辈子就不愁了！”  
几杯酒下去，桂还是郁郁寡欢的样子，惹得坂本也有点愁肠百转起来，想起以前跟陆奥吵架闹分手，丰富的同理心让他险些流下泪来：“你俩啥时候分的？”  
桂想了想：“有段时间了。”  
坂本：“这种事你跟我说啊，别自己憋着，憋了这么久也不见好啊。”  
桂：“嗯。”  
坂本：“那后来还联系过吗？”  
桂：“没。所有联系方式全部拉黑了。”  
坂本咂舌：“你也舍得啊。哎，也好，分手了就是该老死不相往来。”  
坂本：“哎，那样一个人，能去干啥啊？怎么养活自己啊？总不能重操旧业吧？”  
桂低头玩杯子：“至少在我所知的范围里，没有。”  
坂本揣摩了一下桂的内心世界，觉得糟心极了：“来来来再来一杯。”  
两人把香槟当马尿似的灌，坂本自己的幸福生活在望，多少想开导引导一下桂，于是继续问：“那原因呢？你俩为什么分手了？”  
桂很久没这样喝过酒了，打了个小小的酒嗝，费了些功夫才把目光对焦到坂本脸上，再费了些功夫才想起来坂本刚刚问了什么。他沉默了一会儿，目光又散开了。坂本耐心等着。  
桂：“我不知道。”  
坂本从没见过桂这幅样子，甚至有些可怜兮兮。他觉得不忍，又问道：“你没试着留他？”  
桂：“腿长在他自己身上，我留有什么用。他是个人，又不是个物件，想走就走想留就留。”  
坂本沉痛地拍拍他的肩膀，又灌了他一杯：“明天婚礼，你好好瞅瞅，有合眼缘的跟我说，我给你介绍。”  
桂向坂本道谢。第二天的婚礼在室外举行，天朗气清，微风拂面，情意绵绵，再适合婚礼不过的天气。搭建的走道用了大量的鲜花和气球装饰，新娘扔捧花，未婚女孩子们为了争抢好兆头，东倒西歪地摔了一地。对爱情和美好婚姻生活的甜蜜的期盼，当然是可爱的。桂置身于一片欢声笑语中，身边栏杆上的系带松了，一簇白色的气球飘飘摇摇地要向上飞去。有女孩子注意到，惊呼：“气球要飞走了。”桂回身，向上伸手就够到一只气球的绳子，捉住了，拉下来，递给那姑娘，十足的绅士。她不明就里地接过气球，看着眼前的长发男人，他有着一张看不太出年纪的秀美面容和清澈却不能见底的琥珀似的眼睛。于是她笑着松手：“既然要走，那就让它走吧。”


	13. Chapter 13

高杉自然是没有重操旧业的。这城里说得上名字的有头有脸的夜总会就那么几家，万一哪天桂来视察工作或者业务交流，给碰上了，绝对是史上最尴尬重逢。  
才离开没几天的高杉一边妄想着跟桂重逢的场景，挑挑拣拣，这个嫌俗，那个嫌狗血，那个又太无逻辑。想着想着就笑出声来，实在是太娱乐了。一没注意，手机里的招工信息就被自己无意识地翻过去了好几页。毫无美术素养可言的页面上挤满了陌生或熟悉的字眼，但是总之无一例外都是廉价的。列示的诸多要素，场景、工作性质、甚至有没有工作服，都在高杉脑中自动排演成戏剧，厚重庄严的幕布拉开，交响乐团奏起序曲，聚光灯追逐的主角无一例外都是他和桂，如提线木偶一般欢欣鼓舞地演出着。然而总是只有“重逢”的那个瞬间，铺垫再含蓄也好，一方多么长久地凝视着另一方也好，画面总是在二人对视的同时静止然后崩塌，演员、道具零零碎碎地散落一地，木质的手掌还托着咖啡杯，指关节被虫蛀出一个大洞，红丝绒的幕布早已落满灰尘，舞台灯昏黄，一闪一闪，不详的摩尔斯电码，最后咔嚓一声断电。  
高杉轻咳一声，收回射线一样胡乱发散的想象力，认真找工作。  
他租了间便宜的小卧室，把之前在桂家用的那块毛茸茸的小地毯铺好，踩上去，仿佛窗外又是熟悉的风景。之前那些年攒了些钱，短期内的生存不成问题，可是总有一天钱会成问题的，还是提前开始准备的好。若是哪天花光了存款，走投无路只得自杀，或者饿死在这小卧室里，都是要上社会新闻的。屏幕里被打上马赛克的腐臭的尸体，以及生前的证件照。高杉想想这个画面就打了个寒颤。过于丑陋，还是先努力体面活到跟桂再次相遇的时候好了。万一呢。在死神熄灭自己生命的烛火之前，万一能再见到桂，到时必定他已经过上美满的人生，被友人、爱人环绕，幸福蔓延，不似自己这样搁浅，人生也搁浅，浪漫也搁浅。沧海桑田，唯有他爱过的桂不变。  
如果这辈子再也见不到，那只能寿终正寝了。多少人求之不得的寿终正寝啊，高杉并不想活那么久。  
他找了两份活儿，日间的外卖配送，夜间的酒吧后厨帮工。夙兴夜寐，辛是辛苦了些，可是活着哪有不辛苦的呢。他穿着外卖平台的统一制服，压低帽檐，骑着车穿梭于大街小巷中，中午晃眼的阳光和扑面而来的风竟然让他想起年少时，无忧无虑地踩着自行车，去图书馆或者溜出去玩儿。恍若隔世，恍若隔世。但是那些在午后阳光中同桂的白日宣淫呢？是否称得上浮生若梦。  
红灯转绿，缠在对方腰上的光裸的腿难耐地抬起。高杉向左拐。

高杉离开很久之后，桂才有勇气打开之前他住的卧室的门。他不知道一旦打开那扇门，自己要面对的是什么。庞然怪兽，或者一地鸡毛。然而他终究是打开了。里面什么也没有，谁也没在。光秃秃地一张床，一只床头柜，一个嵌入式衣柜。自己之前是把这间屋子装修成这样的吗？再也没有别的东西了吗？高杉在这儿待了那么久，怎么能做到什么东西都没留下？他那个小行李箱，能全部打包带走？桂无法忍耐，又把那扇门锁上了。  
虽说是拉黑了全部的联系方式，那串号码是至今也没法忘记的。桂试着想象把高杉的号码写在纸上，揉成一团，向黑暗中抛去，据说这样能把不想记住的东西忘掉。然而每天这么玩儿都玩儿成了日常，跟狗玩儿抛接球似的，忘得掉才怪。桂躺在床上，又默写了一遍高杉的号码，叹了口气。可能他早就换了别的号码，念念不忘有什么意义呢。桂依然不明白高杉当时为什么突然要走。原因不重要。他不明白的都不重要，结局就是稀里糊涂地让他走了。正是因为不明白所以才让他那么轻而易举地逃走了。如果当时有好好询问，是不是可能就不是现在这样。桂知道自己在这个问题上卡壳了太久，百害而无一益，而且事到如今他甚至不懂，在整个事件上，自己执着的究竟是哪个环节。是高杉太不容置喙的态度？是自己太软弱的回应？是高杉太迅速且决绝的行动？唯一可以确定的是被抛弃后的孤独感，被掷入不见天日的冰冷的深渊的孤独感。而这次抛弃并不来自于死亡这样的不可抗力，不是命运之神的无情的作弄，完全是高杉原因未知的个人因素。  
如果让他再次遇到高杉，并得知那个缘由，那么不论真相怎样，都是可以原谅的。桂想。


	14. Chapter 14

“你梦见什么了？”  
桂猛然睁眼。  
高杉趴在他胸口，全身上下只有从后腰到臀部之间搭了条被单。他玩着桂的一绺头发，再次问道：“你梦见什么了？”  
“我…我不知道。”桂看着天花板，喃喃道。他像刚刚被人从水底拉上来，上一秒才学会呼吸，身体还漂浮着。  
高杉不再追问，把耳朵贴到他心脏的位置。咚、咚、咚、咚。  
桂下意识地抬手，抚摸高杉微微汗湿的柔软的头发。空调还在运转，发出些微响声。房间里温度适宜，恰好是那种盖着薄被也不会热、光着腿也不会冷的适宜。  
高杉又不安分地抬头看桂，灼灼目光终于把桂的视线拉到他自己脸上。一张年轻的脸，翡翠似的眼眸，比新雪更可欺的肌肤，透着性爱后甜蜜的嫩红。一张欢乐、无忧、只为博你喜爱存在的脸。桂有点恍惚，这分明是数年前刚刚认识高杉的时候的模样，他们第一次上完床之后高杉就用这样的情态面对自己。可是他们明明已经同居了，为什么高杉还是当年的模样？甚至连两只眼睛都是完整的。桂不安地托住高杉的下巴，高杉像猫儿似的眯了眯眼，在他掌心蹭了蹭。  
桂想开口问他：“你…”然后被高杉捂住眼睛，吻住嘴唇，未尽的字句被吞没。

桂猛然睁眼。  
是梦。那缠绕在自己发丝间雪白的手指也好，掩在被单下起伏的纤细臀线也好，面颊上暧昧的潮红也好，手掌也好，亲吻也好，全都是梦。  
桂拿起放在床头的手机看了一眼。早晨五点四十，没有未读消息。他放下手机，把被子盖过肩膀，想继续睡。失败了，于是起床洗漱。正是即将拂晓的时刻，朦胧黯淡的光从窗帘缝隙间透进屋里。桂没开灯，趁着这点儿灰蓝色的薄光，穿着睡衣在厨房煮咖啡。  
梦到高杉的次数不算少，梦到跟高杉肢体交缠不算偶尔，做到一半突然惊醒的情况也不是没有，下面硬得发痛。桂通常用手草草打发自己出来，洗个手继续睡，睡前寻思着是不是该去买个飞机杯，睡醒了就忘了。  
梦里真好啊，梦里什么都有。桂捧着热咖啡，感叹道。窗外天光渐亮。

大约是因为桂替高杉注销了劳务合同，且人资部小姑娘的嘴向来是最不牢靠的，桂和高杉掰了的消息没多久就传遍了公司上下。桂的上司也来过问，疑心是他要离职。桂否认了，说是二人之间私事。上司大大地松了口气，拍拍桂的肩膀。他一直担心高杉是颗定时炸弹，虽然固定酬劳不高，毕竟是个特例。特例总是不好的、有隐患的。现在这二人和平解除关系，拆弹完成，再好不过。不少少爷都蠢蠢欲动、洗干净屁股，翘首以盼，哪天桂能看中自己就好了。桂不吃窝边草，让自己手下一帮水灵灵、嫩生生的男孩子希望落了空。以前的朋友、同学给他介绍过几个，自己在社交软件勾搭过几个，男的，女的，约出来，见面，吃饭，聊天，看电影，上床。愉快的话就有下次，不太愉快的话就没有下次。哪个都不如跟高杉做的时候愉快。  
约会对象叫桂松开自己，要去洗澡。桂离开她湿淋淋的身体，靠在枕头上，从床头柜的烟盒里抽出一支烟，叼进嘴里，点燃。她悉悉索索地下床，赤裸着身体走进浴室，哗啦啦响起水声。为健康起见桂现在很少抽烟，做完爱后忍不住想来一根，也就抽两口，夹在指间空燃。从前跟高杉在一起，连事后烟都抽得缠缠绵绵，余音绕梁。确实不健康。  
女人洗完澡，裹着浴巾出来，看见桂冷着张脸出神，问道：“在想旧情人？”  
桂不答，反问：“再来一次？”  
“不来了，”她从包里拿出新的内裤，抬腿穿进去，“我老公明天早上回来，不能过夜，先回去了。”  
“我可是把整夜都留给你的。”桂下床，从背后抱住她，抚摸她的乳房。  
“这间酒店里，你去多敲几扇门，保准有空闺难耐的。”她拍开桂的手，迅速穿好衣服。  
桂又伸手摸她的大腿：“我刚没想旧情人。”  
“不用撒谎，那表情，一看就知道是在想什么人，”女人走开了，穿好鞋，拎上包，拉开门，轻描淡写地说，“能想就多想想吧，早晚有一天就想不起来了。”  
桂哑然。她说得没错，早晚有一天就想不起来了。桂的记性不如年轻的时候好，时间久了，真真忘了很多同高杉相处的细节。想不起他的指甲是长是短，腰窝是深是浅，发文字消息惯用的断句格式，牙刷柄是蓝还是粉。甚至想不起他是否有口头禅，又常在一个人默默思考什么。他只记得高杉这个人带给他的感受，用一些感性的词汇去描述。他觉得高杉脆弱得经不起任何打击，几乎没有fight or flight机制，自我意志薄弱，仿佛一摊拼不起来的碎片。但反而又走向另一个极端。他不在意、不爱惜，已经是碎片了，还能如何？别人如何对他、让他遭遇怎样的事，都无所谓，他依然故我。而自己刚好跟他相反，汲汲营营，努力抓到一切能抓到手的，即使是这样的碎片，也要榨取其中所剩无几的温热的心血，以供自己活下去。生命本就是贪婪的。  
桂猜想，对生命不甚在意的高杉，是不会像自己想他这样想自己的。


	15. Chapter 15

这城市若说它大，驱车两三个小时就能从城东开到城西；然而若说它小，为何这么久过去了，桂都没能再次遇见高杉？  
桂站在楼顶，风把他的大衣下摆吹得猎猎作响。他尝试点燃香烟，未果，于是只好放回口袋。他摸到口袋里的手机，掏出来，从黑名单里把高杉的号码放出来，按下拨号键。嘟，嘟，嘟，嘟，嘟，嘟，无人接听。只好沉默着放下手机。但如果接通了，能说什么？我想你了？我想你了。你在哪里，你还好吗。  
高杉下了夜班才发现桂打过自己电话。他默读着未接来电里那一串数字，心脏狂跳起来。他犹豫着，点开短信界面，逐个字母拼写：怎么了？按下发送。负责锁门的同事不耐烦地催他快走，高杉应了一声，抱着厚外套就出去了。  
桂难得一觉睡到大天亮，醒来之后看到高杉凌晨三点回了短信，什么都没想，按下了回拨键。高杉被手机的震动吵醒，闭着眼睛接了电话：“喂？”  
桂听见那边朦朦胧胧的睡音，沉默了。  
高杉等对面说话，迷迷糊糊的，快睡着了。  
“对不起，打扰你睡觉了。”  
是桂的声音。高杉瞬间清醒过来，睁开眼，翻身，缓缓坐起来。  
“啊…怎么了。”他用手掌撑着额头，疑心自己在做梦。  
“想见你一面，可以吗？”桂问道。  
高杉脑子里有点乱，只能作出意味不明的回应：“嗯……”  
“那么，这周末可以吗？具体时间我晚一点联系你。先这样。”桂说完，迅速挂断电话。他查看了自己周末的计划，挑好时间，发消息给高杉约他见面，地点随他定。  
高杉隔了一天才回复，就在以前他们常去的咖啡店见面。  
高杉没想到桂会联系他。他虽然每日依靠妄想与桂的重逢过活，但是心里明白，妄想只是妄想，不可能实现的才叫妄想。他隐隐地期盼着老天能推他们一把，让他们再次相遇，在不同的场合相遇，是上天注定他们之间缘分未断，纠葛丛生。但是老天显然没有闲心来管他们，高杉原先觉得，不管是自己寿终正寝，还是横死街头，临死前都不会再有幸见到桂的。对于他而言，不存在缘分这种东西，再见就是永别。这样直接的邀约见面，是他从未想过的奢侈。

桂穿了一件高杉没见过的新衬衫去赴约。他其实并没有想好要同高杉说些什么，只想见见他。然而到了咖啡厅，见到高杉，唯独留下一个念头，让他回来。他深呼吸，压下心中那些令人羞惭的冲动，耐心地、循循善诱地跟高杉聊天。现在在哪，过得怎么样，身体是否健康。高杉像是遭不住桂的视线，垂着眼睛，对他的问题答得含混。  
“你呢？停药之后还好吗？有复发过吗？”高杉在桂沉默的间隙，回问道。  
“还好。”桂笑笑。  
高杉终于抬起头，用一种“我不太信你，但最好如此”的眼神看了桂一眼。  
桂端起咖啡，喝了一口。他感到空虚和焦虑，询问对方的现状，展现的是客套且无用的关心。自己不能插手对方的生活，那么他过得怎么样，好不好，自己了解了又有何意义呢？但是他想知道。即使是无用的、惨白又单薄的关心。高杉穿着简单素色的衣服，刘海比过去稍微剪短了些。他像个普通人，普普通通地坐在桂对面。明明从前是那样华丽颓丧的做派。桂眼神闪烁，问道：“你能不能回来？”  
高杉怔住，对上桂的目光，缓缓瞪大了眼睛。  
“我不知道你当时为什么要走，也不知道你在怕什么，但是…”桂抿抿嘴唇，“我希望，有没有一点点可能性，你能回来。”  
“我很想你。”桂低头，肩膀松弛下去，沮丧地说道。

高杉没料到自己会让桂念念不忘，惊慌之余又多了一层深深的自我厌弃。  
“我这样的存在，没有陪伴在你身边的价值，”高杉说，“你应该和更优秀的人在一起。”  
“你当时走的时候，以为我会怎样？当作没有你这个人来过，然后一如往常地活下去？”桂的表情惨淡，“不，我做不到。我每天、每天、每天都在想你。”  
“……”高杉低头，“我不值得。”  
“你值得。你对我而言，很重要。”桂肯定道。  
面对桂的恳求，高杉是没有招架之力的。他只能答应跟桂回去。生活是艰难的、充满恶意的，高杉早就对这些艰难和恶意不屑一顾，从双亲死在自己面前之后，他心里再也没有掀起过这样的滔天巨浪。被人接纳、被人需要，好像自己又有了存活于世的意义。然而以后若是桂不再需要他，自己会怎样？他从不觉得自己能有个好结果。  
高杉怀着巨大的悲伤、恐惧、欣喜、以及爱意，再度被桂拥抱了。

高杉又拖着那口小箱子搬回了桂家，进门的时候表情壮烈得仿佛要慷慨就义。桂笑话他畏手畏脚，高杉扫了他一眼，桂就不笑了，接过他的箱子，揽住他的肩膀，亲吻他。他们从玄关吻到浴室，衣服七零八落地扔了一地。热水冲刷而下，满室氤氲。桂把高杉压在墙上，一条腿插在高杉两腿之间，膝盖顶着他的囊袋轻轻磨蹭。高杉搂着桂的脖子，吻得颇激烈。两个人洗完澡，赤条条地滚进床里。桂在高杉耳边轻轻地咬，润滑剂和套子还在老地方，你拿。高杉瞪桂一眼，熟门熟路地打开床头柜抽屉，从角落里摸出桂说的东西。桂舔着高杉锁骨间的皮肤，把他的两条腿分开在自己身体两侧，指尖蘸了透明的液体，勾进他的身体里。高杉难耐地挺腰，险些在桂的三根手指下就射出来。桂插进去，高杉在他怀中颤抖，欢愉和痛苦夹杂的呻吟从喉咙里跌落出来。桂的灵魂随之同频率地颤动，情难自已的呻吟沉甸甸地溶入桂地骨血里。快感逐渐强烈，桂把自己的阴茎拔出来，摘掉套子，深深冲进高杉里面，射在里面。高杉被他射得一窒，眼神散乱，片刻之后才聚焦，看着桂的脸，然后两个人又吻到一起。  
射出来的是欲望，出自本能的性欲、强权的占有欲、阴暗的控制欲，对权力和领地的确认，然而是否有别的、需要通过欲望来确认的东西？是日复一日的相伴、心心相印的信任与依赖，时时刻刻想要看着你、念着你，健健康康、全须全尾地待在自己身边。卑微的祈求，高高在上的恩慈，暴力的束缚，温情的纵容。

是爱吗？  
大概把。桂想。

END


End file.
